


Cream Filling

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Peter Hale/Derek Hale - Freeform, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinksi, Polyamory, Sex Tapes, Threesome, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2018 - Day 13: CreampiePrompt: anonymous said: Can I prompt Bottom Peter for stiles and Derek ? OrMaybe Being fuck by the pack ?





	Cream Filling

Stiles sits in the armchair, stroking his cock while he watches Peter's ass bounce as he rides Derek on their sofa. There's a camera mounted on a tripod just to the left of him and he leans over to make sure the angle's still good before he gets up and moves towards them. 

“Peter, spread your cheeks for us.” Stiles never used to believe Peter would do what anyone told him to, but these last few months have been so different from everything he used to know. That day in the kitchen changed everything for the better. When Peter grips his own ass and spreads himself open, Stiles has to squeeze the base of his own cock. They've been going at it all day, the three of them, and even Peter's werewolf healing can't keep up. His rim is puffy and red, Derek's cock churning the come they've spent all day filling Peter up with.

“Mmm, can't wait for you two to see this later.” Stiles reaches down and runs a finger over Peter's hole, down the length of Derek's cock, liking the way they both shudder at his touch. He swirls the digit around in the puddle of come pooling over Derek's balls before sliding it back behind them, finding his mate's hole and and gently pushing it in. He smirks when it makes Derek cry out, yanking Peter down hard on his cock as his balls pulse and he spills inside his uncle again. Stiles keeps his finger inside Derek, unmoving, as he crouched down, waiting for Derek's cock to soften enough to slip free, taking a mess of come with it before Stiles can thrust his own cock into its place. Peter moans as he falls forward, letting Derek take his weight his hands dislodging from his cheeks. 

Stiles pulls his finger free of Derek's ass, needing to brace his hands on Derek's things so he has leverage to thrust. He can feel his own balls slapping wetly against Derek's softening cock as he chases his own last orgasm. Peter does his best to help, trying to tighten his ass around Stiles’ cock as much as he can. It doesn't take much for Stiles to empty himself inside of Peter, his balls wrung dry after a day of him and Derek taking turns fucking their lover. His legs are shaky when he finishes, and it takes him a few tries to get stable enough to get up and fetch the camera from the tripod. Thankfully Derek was paying attention, and Stiles makes a happy noise when he sees his mate's fingers in Peter's hole, keeping his uncle's ass plugged up while Stiles makes his way back.

“Okay baby, slide 'em out. Wanna see the mess we made.” Derek does, shifting his hands to hold Peter open for Stiles and the camera. “Fuck Peter, your hole's so pretty like this, leaking our come. C'mon baby, push it out for us, let me see how creamy your hole is.” Stiles’ cock gives a useless twitch against his thigh when Peter grunts and does as he was asked, his hole blooming as he bears down before thick globs of pearly white bubble out of him, sliding down over his rim and taint, dripping off his balls. Stiles keeps filming until Peter's ass is winking on open air and Derek's lap is a mess, then he finally sets it aside, turning it off for the first time in hours. He knows better than to offer to clean up, instead he waits while Derek shifts so he's laying down, Peter lifted half off him as they both look at Stiles. He sighs because they've talked about how unpleasant it is to be stuck together, but he knows it soothes their instincts so he doesn't actually argue, just crawls on top of Derek, feels Peter's weight settling against his back, shifted off enough that he can mostly breathe without trouble. Stiles lets them bracket him with their bodies and wonders at how easy this has all been.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me if you'd like to see something added to this verse! You can comment anonymously on any of the parts or you can find me on [Dreamwidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/) \- where all of my additional contact locations are linked!


End file.
